Vuxo, The Deathbringer
Vuxo is a character owned by the user Dionisio Garcia and was uploaded by Xtarhaven for the convenience of his Deathmatchhttp://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Xtar_Deathmatch%3A_Vul_vs_Vuxo. Since Dio does not visit this wikia (yet), any criticism will not reach him... . Appearance Star was a naturally yellow hedgehog. After the death of his brother Yomaz, him and his 2 younger brothers, Cycosis and Epersio, gave up their own souls to ressurect him. Star stood at 5'7 and weighed in at 145 pounds. Vuxo stands at 7`'1 and weighs 235 pounds. He is jet black without any armor on his body. He wears a cape that is yellow. History Vuxo was originally the 4 brothers of Star, Yomaz, Cycosis, and Epersio. However, after the wrongful death of Epersio, his brothers resurrected him and declared vengeance on all of Mobius. After laying waste to half of Mobius, their souls became one. However, that soul was made of darkness itself. This new body named itself Vuxo and went to live peacefully in the mountains alone. However he went to town for supplies and there he met his future wife. Emma was her name. She convinced him to do something about the wars happening around the world. Emma died early in Vuxo's life. Leaving behind a pissed-off Vuxo and their son. The son's name was Maximus. Vuxo raised him till the age of 15. Then he sent the boy to his mom's parents. He told him "I will be back in a few years for you". When he asked him why he had to, Vuxo said "This war has gone on long enough, your mom wanted only one thing". "Peace". "I am going to fulfill her wish for her". Then Vuxo hugged his son and left. He went around the world, laying waste to all that were fighting. He saw 2 kids fighting over a piece of bread. He took the bread from them and killed them both. He ended a war that had been going on for 25 years on his own. He threw punches so powerful, he destroyed reality and created black holes. He even wiped out an entire race of people. The echidnas were the ones resposible for killing Emma. Vuxo was Chaos reincarnated, he killed the men, women and children of the race. Until none were left alive. (Knuckles was on Angel Island) Then he made himself Emperor of Mobius. He ruled for about 200 years. But he lost the throne after he was beleifed to be dead after losing to the combined efforts of all the gods. He survived and fought to get his throne back. After building his streak to 100-0, he was put back on the throne. This is where he sorta freaked out. When he found out his son was dead, he was ballistic. He used his power to travel back in time to where he prevented the death. But his son died anyway from pneumonia. Vuxo became mad with rage and then wrecked the ENTIRE OMNIVERSE! (what all the multiverses make up)However, it was not enough to satisfy him He moved on until he destroyed all 13 dimensions there was. But then he remembered Emma's wish. He used a bit of his strength to rebuild the 13 dimensions. When he returned to Mobius, he was named "The Legendary Warrior" for all the things he had done. He later named himself "The Deathbringer". Afterwards, he relaxed in his castle all day. Until Kratos invaded his castle. After a tough battle, Vuxo stood as the winner. Nowadays, Vuxo spends his days relaxing and protecting his people. After a tough battle with Axel, Vuxo had thought he would no longer have to fight and that every challenge had been beaten. However, that day changed when the Aspect of Karma, Sarcasm, came to face Vuxo in the 108th battle for the streak. Currently, they are preparing to face off in the ultimate battle of 2 gods. Personality Vuxo's personality can be described as mean, cruel, brutal, and bold. His good side is when he decides to protect his people. Otherwise you're on his bad side. Vuxo is also a bit insane. He became that way after his son died. Powers Super Strength - Like I have said before, his base form is equal to 156 gods. Super Speed -His speed makes light want to go and cry. Super Durability -He can take as much as he can deal. Omnikinesis - Vuxo can literally manipulate anything. From fire to reality. Weaponry - He can fight expertly with all weapons known to men. A testament to his longevity. Teleportation - He is able to teleport ANYWHERE he has ever been. Which is just about everywhere. Considering that he rebuilt the dimensions, he knows where EVERYTHING is. Cloning - Vuxo can create clones of himself in battle. The clones use the same moves, but are only half as strong as him. Mind Invasion - Vuxo can invade your mind and give you nightmares while you are awake. He traps you in this if you make eye contact while they are blue. Scare Tactics - Vuxo can and will try to scare you into giving up the fight. He'll target your weakest points and slowly will get inside your head. If you hear an organ playing while fighting him, cover your ears or you'll fall into a realm full of your biggest nightmares. Super Reflexes - Vuxo's reflexes allow him to see things coming almost a hour ahead of time. It works like foresight taken to the extreme. This allows him to catch 100 out of 100 bullets. Reality Warping - He can make portals to anywhere he wants to go. He can even open one that leads to his own twisted dimension. Martial Arts - Vuxo is a master of all the martial art styles there are. He has acheived perfection in them and uses it to hurt his foes. Skills Regeneration - Vuxo can regenerate his molecules so fast, he CANNOT be desingrated. Multi Vision - Vuxo can see normally, night vision, ultraviolent and thermally if he needs. Mind Reading - Vuxo can delve into minds and read them. He can even bypass mind locks. Brutality - Vuxo is brutal to the extreme level. He's the kind of dude that will rip your heart out and stuff it down your throat. He has even ripped SOULS OUT OF PEOPLE! Fusion - Yes you are reading this right. Vuxo can perform FUSION if he really wants to. He just doesn't have anyone to fuse with. Spiritual Bonding - Vuxo can bond his soul in and back out of anyone he meets. He uses this to influence their thoughts. Spiritual Sight - Vuxo can see spirits and he can also see psychic messages traveling across the world. Existence in Spiritual Realm - He can actually kill ghosts if they piss him off. This also lets him interupt psychic messages and waves. Transcendental - Vuxo exists in all timelines due to him re-creating all the dimensions. Weaponry Flare Blade - A sword made of pure fire. It can melt metal and roast your skin off. It has a second feature that can cut holes in reality to blast flames from the inferno at his foes. This sword can't be broken, but it can be extinguished by water. However, it does relight itself after 5 minutes. Electric Lance - A lance that channels enough electricity to electrocute if it is used long enough. It also can phase itself and the wielder in and out of reality. This can also transform into an electric scythe with the same abilities. Bow of Death - This bow is cursed. It was the weapon of Death until Vuxo beat him and took it. It can shoot normal, fire, ice, wind, earth, lightning, water, light, dark, bomb, and death arrows. The death arrows are one-hit kills if they hit. Only gods and godlike beings are resistant to it. Spear of Judgement - This spear turns anyone it hits to ash. The only people that are protected from it are gods and godlike beings. It has a 2nd feature that can be used to turn ash into mines that explode when anyone, except for the user, walks on them. Conqueror's Axe - A 9 foot tall battle-axe. This thing can cleave right through a building. It has a 2nd mode that allows it shield Vuxo from taking any damage. It has a nice purple sign on it that symbolizes a conqueror. Vuxo rarely uses this weapon, as it's size makes it hard to handle compared to his other weapons. The Devastator - A gun made by Vuxo himself. It can hold up to 1000 bullets. It can fire normal, flaming, scattershot, and sniper bullets. It also has a scope on it and an attachable silencer. It also can shoot fireballs and lightnnig bolts if Vuxo puts a little bit of his energy in it. Sword/Blade of Infinity - The sword is unbreable, has infinite power, and matches Vuxo's fur color perfectly. If it becomes the Blade of Infinity, it can kill anyone. Even gods can be killed by it at it's maximum power. The only person resistant to it is Vuxo. When the blade reaches maximum charge, the blade glows white. Armory Death's Helmet - This makes it that Vuxo can't be decapitad. The entire set of armor is unbreakle. This also stops any attempt to use a mind trick on him. It allows Vuxo to breathe underwater and in space. Death's Armor - This cool-looking black armor makes Vuxo resistant to being impaled. It also has a magic field around it that blocks magic from hitting Vuxo. It also increases Vuxo's defense by 500 octillion. Death's Gauntlets - One of these gauntlets increases striking, swinging, and slicing power. The other increaes speed of striking, swinging and slicing power. The 2 combined also increase the accuracy and speed of archery and shooting. Death's Boots - These thing let Vuxo walk on water, walk up the air, and can even let him fly. They don't really do anything else, other than let Vuxo move at 250,000 times the speed of light with ease. Death's Leggings - The leggings let Vuxo transform into animals or even people. They also allow him to copy any attack he has ever seen before. They also can keep your legs mostly warm. Weaknesses Chaos powers - No. Do not get the wrong idea. Vuxo's own chaos energy will hurt him by draining his power fast. He takes very little damage from chaos blast, so none of the others will even mark him. Magic - His one and only weakness. While his physical resistance is 10 out of 10, his magic resistance is 9 out of 10. Techniques Chaos Laser - A laser of chaos energy. Doom Beam - A laser that Vuxo shoots off his index finger. It can destroy an entire galaxy. Chaos Wave - Chaos-infused water that can confuse those hit by it. Falcon's Crest - A sword attack that Vuxo uses that can slice galaxies into ribbons. Chaos Quake - He uses his chaos power to m cause an earthquake. Mega Punch - A punch thrown with enough force to destroy reality. Super Nova - An explosion of heat equal to 200 billion gigatons of TNT. Deathball - A ball of energy that can destroy universes when Vuxo gets pissed off. Chaos Terminate - A chaos ability causes instant-death to anyone it's used on. The only way to avoid it is to avoid eye contact while his eyes are red. Star Storm - A barrage of stars that crash on the area he calls them to attack. Chaos Nova - An explosion of chaos energy that is twice as powerful as Super Nova. Psychic Flare -An attack aimed his opponent's mind. It can prevent telepaths from using their telepathy for several WEEKS! Omega Punch - When the reality-breaking punch is powered up. It becomes this punch that can destroy an entire dimension. Death's Whisper - A blast of demonic energy that can kill his foes if they have been weakened. Dark Pulsewaves - An Omni-directional blast that completely destroys entire dimensions. Chaos Megalaser - The powered-up version of the chaos laser. This one does more damage then the original Grand Cross - A 1000 hit attack using his sword. This is unavoidable after the initial slash. Infinity Laser - A laser of infinite energy. It disintegrates EVERYTHING it touches. 10,000 Blades - One single slash that hits with the force of 10,000 at once. Final Cross- Grand Cross done with clones that fly in and assist with doing damage. Has a total of 1 million hits in a row and cannot be blocked after the initial slash. Last Goodbye - Vuxo's 2nd most powerful move. This move is so fast and so powerful, it can crack timelines while Vuxo is in BASE form. It is strong enough to kill anyone if they have been weakened enough. It is unavoidable IF Vuxo is in his Deathbringer form or ANY higher form. Genocide Edge - Vuxo's strongest attack. Vuxo turns the Blade of Infinity into it's max-charged variant (if it's not already at that point) and then he makes it grow to timeline size and slashes the entire Giga Timeline in half with no effort at all. This move is only usable once Vuxo enters his Alpha form or ANY stronger form. It is unavoidable, REGARDLESS of circumstance and the only hope to survive/stop it is to stop Vuxo from using it in the first place. Forms Super (x10) Dark (x20) Super 2 (x100) Dark 2 (x200) Super 3 (x10,000) Dark 3 (x20,000) Hyper (x50,000) Hyper 2 (x100,000) Light (x250,000,000) Light 2 (x500,000,000) Super 4 (x750,000,000) Dark 4 (x250,000,000,000) Hyper 3 (x400,000,000,000) Light 3 (x750,000,000,000) Ultra (x360,000,000,000,000) Ultra 2 (x720,000,000,000,000) Super 5 (x500,000,000,000,000,000) Dark 5 (x900,000,000,000,000,000) Hyper 4 (x400 quintillion) Light 4 (x800 quintillion) Ultra 3 (x250 sextillion) Deathbringer (x780 sextillion) Deathbringer 2 (x230 septillion) Super 6 (times 850 septillion) Dark 6 (x360 octillion) Hyper 5 (x990 octillion) Light 5 (x450 nonillion) Ultra 4 (x850 nonillion) Deathbringer 3 (x250 decillion) Ultimate Deathbringer (x500 decillion) Ultimate Deathbringer 2 (x225 undecillion) Super 7 (x600 undecillion) Dark 7 (x330 duodecillion) Hyper 6 (x775 duodecillion) Light 6 (x440 tredecillion) Ultra 5 (x990 tredecillion) Deathbringer 4 (x500 quattuordecillion) Ultimate Deathbringer 3 (x880 quattuordecillion) Legendary Deathbringer (x450 quindecillion) Legendary Deathbringer 2 (x860 quindecillion) Super 8 (x455 sexdecillion) Dark 8 (x950 sexdecillion) Hyper 7 (x360 septendecillion) Light 7 (x660 septendecillion) Ultimate Deathbringer 4 (x450 octodecillion) Legendary Deathbringer 3 (x880 octodecillion) Creator (x440 novendecillion) Creator 2 (x840 novendecillion) Super X (x440 vigintillion) Dark X (x990 vigintillion) Hyper X (x230 unvigintillion) Light X (x560 unvigintillion) Ultra X (x960 unvigintillion) Deathbringer X (x340 duovigitillion) Ultimate Deathbringer X (x750 duovigitillion) Legendary Deathbringer X (x360 centillion) Creator X (x775 centillion) Omega X (x990 centillion) Voidwalker (x500 quingenticillion) Voidwalker X (x500 nongenticillion) Alpha (x550 millinillion) Alpha X (x990 millinillion) Final (x670 googols) True Final (x900 googolplexes) ??? (x???) Trivia 1.Vuxo's wanting to kill everyone attitude was inspired by Kefka from Final Fantasy 6. 2.Grand Cross is the name of the song that plays during the final boss of Final Fantasy 9. Which was my first RPG I played. 3.The inspiration of his Deathbringer and Ultimate Deathbringer forms were Jules.(Sonic's dad) He often wants to kill everyone because of his regret he has for leaving Queen Aleena alone with their 9 children during their childhood. 4.Jules was also an inspiration to his design. Jules is where I got his armor design from. 5.Vuxo was called The Legendary Warrior before Nick was. When User Nick made Nick, he didn't know I had already used it. That's why I named Vuxo The Deathbringer. 6.Vuxo was orinally going to be a girl. I decided to make it a boy when I though "Why would they let a lady on the battlefield back in ancient times"? Then I changed Vuxo to a dude. 7.Vuxo is my first original name. I have others, but they came afterwards. Vuxo is also my first character I ever made. Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs